Forbidden
by KaiKai-x
Summary: When the hostile stranger and his brother with hidden motives enter Kassi's world her already messed up life is thrown into chaos. She has a choice to make Jai or Danny? My original story all rights reserved to me ! ;D
1. Predator !

Sitting on my bed I looked out the window. The sky was dark and the few stars that were out were hard to see through the thick mist, the mist was usually there - My little town is right on the coast. Looking to the clock on my old bedside table, I sighed. It was approaching midnight, really I should go to bed as I have a history test tomorrow but I just couldn't get to sleep. I had this strange feeling - I felt weird, incomplete, like my whole life was about to change in some unimaginable way. Rubbing my eyes I murmered to myself.

'Stop thinking like this Kassi....''

Ever since Mum had gone I had been getting this stange feeling. Nothing made sense...

I snuggled down in my old single bed, I'm 16 now you would have thought my dad could have at least brought me a bigger bed but it's not important... Ever since Mum had gone he had changed. I panicked for a second; then I remembered He couldn't hear my thoughts. I breathed in slowly and tried to shake this feeling. The room swayed as I tried to order my thoughts; I shook as I got out of bed. Silently opening my bedroom door I tip-toed past Dad's room, I pause outside the door to make sure he's still asleep. I hear his loud snores and frown to myself, his drinking has been getting alot worse lately. I shake my head trying to erase the thought and carry on my sneaking, after what seems like forever I come to the back door. I slip out without a noise and sit on the wooden swingchair. It had been my mums favourite place to come in the summer, to sit and rock us both, she would sing to me aswell. As tears come to my eyes I try and think about something else, then suddenly I hear something. A growl. An animal, maybe. I look through the trees at the back of the field that is what I call my garden but its to dark for me to see anything. Another growl. But this time its louder. Closer. I quickly run back inside and up the stairs but before I realize that I've made alot of noise my dad comes running out of his room and grabs me by the wrists. I could feel my hands starting to go numb.

"What are you doing up?", I could still smell the alcohol on his breath as he snarled at me.

"I went to get a glass of water", I lied. My voice shook whilst he glared at me through sleep blurred eyes.

"Well next time be quieter I have to get up early", he storms back into his room and slams his door shut. I run back to my room and bury myself into the old patchwork quilt; still trembling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of my dad slamming the front door shut, memories of the night before sent a shiver down my spine, the growling that sounded like an animal but yet nothing like an animal.

I jumped out of bed and went to get some breakfast; not really concentrating on what I'm doing. I ate my toast slowly as I watched "Phineas & Ferb" a kids programme yet still great. Finishing my breakfast I turned off the TV and walked back upstairs. I looked at my wardrobe, all my clothes look old and tattered, i decided on my favourite skinny jeans, a frilly pink top, grey cardigan and a pair of ankle boots. Looking in my full length mirror I still looked a mess, I ran a brush through my hair a few times knowing that it was my best feature, it was thick and healthy, my shiny chestnut coloured hair fell just under my shoulders, just like my Mother's.

I walked to school, taking in the scenery on my way. The small town I lived in was nice, everybody knew everybody and there wasn't any graffiti. I walked past a small cottage on my way to school and always fantasized about myself living there. It had a little slated roof and stone walls; when I was a child I would make stories about the house.

I got to the community school within minutes, and waiting outside were my group of friends, You could here them laughing from a mile away. Standing with her back to me stood Chelsea; a tall pretty girl with a nice figure and long blonde hair. She was my best friend and I had known her for six years. Her humour was only matched by her lack of common sense. Next to Chelsea stood Blaise. Blaise had striking blue eyes and Blonde-Brown hair. Her large bag was overspilling with books. Blaise is the girl to come to if you haven't done your homework! I've known Blaise and Chelsea since middle school and we had been best friends every step of the way. Facing me but not yet seeing me was Demi and Sakura; Demi has large dark eyes and a stunning face but she is very modest. Demi was her most trustworthy friend and her wit is only rivalled by Sakura's. Inbetween Demi and Blaise stood a Raven haired girl by the name of Sakura. Sakura loves rock music and her drawing skills were fantastic. Her pretty blue eyes were framed by thick black eyeliner. I have only known Sakura and Demi since I came to high school but I felt like I had known them all my life. Although we were all so different we stuck together. Us against the world as I said often.

I was greeted by a group hug which probably looked like assault from the bystanders point of view. Just then the bell went; we seperated - each heading for our individual form classes. I walked beside Sakura as her form was next door to mine. She smiled in greeting and we chatted about the coming day. Sakura's eyes narrowed when I told her we had ICT. Sakura hates ICT. I laughed before I could help myself as her face looked so comical. She sighed and laughed aswell we hugged again as we walked into our classrooms. Sakura greeted by silence - her form tutor being as strict to his form class as he would any other class; whilst I was greeted by laughing and chatter.

At Break I couldn't stop myself from looking for Danny. He was the school hottie, he had fair hair that was usually spiked up, he had amazingly beautiful blue eyes and long dark lashes. He was by his locker......with his girlfriend, Alexis. She had dark hair that came down to her waist, she was thin and had great legs. She was also a complete whore, her and Danny were in a on off relationship, at the moment it was on but soon she'd meet a college boy; dump Danny for the college boy and then when the college boy has had enough of her she goes crawling back to Danny. It just pisses me off.  
Meeting up with Demi and Sakura we walked to Art with grim looks on our faces as if we were sentanced to death.

Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Kassi, you alright?" he did a cute half smile which made my heart miss a beat.

I struggled to find words whilst Sakura and Demi melted into the crowd.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah i'm good, you going to the party next Saturday?"

"Yeah I might do". truth was I haven't even heard of the party but now I was definately going.

Walking to Art my grim face was replaced by exitement and I hurried to tell Sakura and Demi what happened.

At lunch we sat in a deserted corriodor to escape from the cold as I told my best friends about my conversation with Danny and the party next Saturday. Chelsea thought it over.

''He basically just invited you then...''

This was met with a gasp from Blaise.

''Danny invited Kassi to the party!'

We discussed what this might mean for a bit then we talked about the party itself. Chelsea confirmed that she would be able to get us all in the party and then we set up a time for shopping this Saturday. With anticipation in the air we set off for Science; one of the only lessons that we were all in and the teacher who lets us do what we want. He had got slightly more strict lately though as last term Sakura and I were cooking various food items on a bunsen burner grill made of rods of metal stolen from the Technology department and of course a bunsen burner. It was all going well until Blaise knocked over the homemade grill and started a small fire. Nothing serious but got us all in trouble all the same. Demi mentioned this and we laughed hysterically all the way to Science.


	2. BoyMan !

Chapter 2 - BOY-MAN

_Tuesday_

I arrive at school as the bell goes. I push my way through the thin corridors over run by people, some of the younger kids try to run through but soon get shouted at by a member of staff. I was well used to this and it didn't really present any kind of problem. As the crowd thins I reach my classroom, first lesson and I have Maths. Oh, the joy. I walk into the noisy classroom only to face Alexis Jones standing right infront of me. If you put us into an order of coolness she is definatly at the top. I sigh to myself as I look at her, I look her outfit, I suddenly have a lower opinion about myself. She was wearing a dress, she looked flashy yet casual all at once, it was no doubt some fancy designer label, short enough to show off her long tanned legs yet long enough to stop her looking like a slut.

"What you looking at?" she's glaring at me, I mumble nothing and retreat to my seat at the back. I regret not saying something to the bitch but what could I do? She makes me feel so pathetic compared to her. I sit on our group table and start working; But with my best friends there I start to feel better.

About 40 minutes later the teacher walks in with some strangers, I can't see who exactly but it's two boys, or should I say men or boy-men, I think I'll just stick with guy. The tallest guy turns around and faces the class and I gasp. His face looks as if its been carved by an angel, his dark nearly black hair is cut short and spiked up. His leather jacket made him look cool yet dangerous, he wore a plain black tee underneath. I could feel my heart beating faster he's exactly what I fantasize about. He stares straight at me and my heart stops altogether but the look he has on his face make me feel uncomfortable, It's more like a glare than a stare.

The second guy was only slightly shorter than the other one and he had floopy black hair covering one eye and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a band tee. I look out of the corner of my eye at Sakura and I can barely recognise her face. It has a look on it I had never seen before.

"Class, this is Jai Cole and Ash Cole. They're new and I'm sure you'll make him feel right at home, now Jai why don't you go take the seat at the back next to Kassi and Ash you go next to Sakura.''

As Jai walks towards me my body turns to jelly. He sits down, he's so close i can smell him. I can't concentrate and I keep sneaking looks at him. I can feel Chelsea looking at me knowing what I'm thinking.

"Hey", he says through clenched teeth.

"Errrrr....Boy-man." i splutter.

"Erm. Girl-Woman", he looks at me strangely then shakes his head then mutters something about idiotic race.

"Sorry I meant Hi, I'm ...."

He had already turned away. I blushed in embarrassment. Sneeking a look at Sakura I can see the guy Ash chatting away to her and her replying with equal enthusiasm.

These two new boy-men things were creeping me out. Something just wasn't _right_ about them; especially Jai...

Then the bell rang and as we filed out of the classrooms I lost him in the rapidly swelling crowd. I sighed and waited for my friends.


	3. Shopping

Saturday had finally arrived and we were on the train to Marlowston, the closet shopping spot within 50 miles of our small hometown. We were just getting off the train when my phone beeped. Excitement rose up in me thinking it could be Danny, but then i realised that he didn't have my number, my hopes were gone as soon as they'd appeared. I opened up my phone to see...

_Kass Do Me A Favour And Get Me A Toothbrush!_

Great, I was hoping for some romantic love-note and i get a text off my dad wanting a toothbrush, I bet he won't give me the money for it either.

We start with New Look, where we look for about 2 hours. I know this may seem ridiculous but it's a great shop and i've just gotten my weeks wages so I had money to spend. After buying 5 tops, 3 pairs of jeans, 6 pairs of shoes and 2 dresses between us we head over to primark to buy some assecoriess, I buy a big black and gold bangle to go with the black and gold dress I bought for the party. Then we go to River Island and I buy a gold scarf, now all I need is shoes. As we walk past Oasis I see a pair of strappy high heeled sandals, I immediatley fall in love and go buy them straight away. We then go have lunch at Nandos, Chelsea accidentily chucked coleslaw on the seat of the man next to her. We all wait in anticipation as he walks over, he doesn't notice it and sits down, Blaise shreeks with laughter and we have to leave before we cause anymore trouble.

On the way home Sakura falls over while getting on the train and get shouted at by some old man. We take our seats quietly and prepare ourselves for the party, Demi does Blaises make-up on the train and Sakura helps me put my hair into a messy bun.

We just need to get dressed and then we are ready to go to the party, we all go to Chelsea's house to get dressed because she lives the closest to the party. After we're done we head over I forget my bag so I quickly run back and tell the rest i'll catch up. As I walk to meet them I can feel some-one watching me, I walk faster and see my group of friends in the distance. I was about to call them when some-one came up behind me, I could see their shadow, this really freaked me out as I saw their hand move toward me I scream and turn around but when I do, theres no-one there.


	4. Partyy :

**AN-**

**Hey :)**

**I like it when you add my story to your stroy alert but i'd apreciate it if you would add a review it would actually make my day ;D**

**Thanks**

**Kennady xx**

**P.s - Oh and i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Georgia as she has edited my story :) i would have done it sooner but kept forgetting sorry georgia !! xx**

* * *

We got to the party but i wasn't in the mood now, not after nearly ebing grabbed by thin air, that was just weird. I put myself in a good mood for my friends sake but when i saw Danny I didn't need to try anymore. He walked, or should i say wobbled, over to me, he'd clearly drunk abit too much.

"Kassi, well don't you look nice", his words were slurred and he smelt like my dad, asif he'd had an acohol shower.

"Errrr..Danny how much have you had to drink ?"

"Not enough", he said.

He went to grab my arm but suddenly there was a tall figure infront of me blocking his hand. I looked up to see Jai, I turned to look at my friends and saw Sakura smiling at Ash. I looked back at Jai who was doing that whisper thats like shouting at Danny.

"You don't touch her!" I could see his hands shaking.

"Shut the fuck up man !! She likes me, i can do what I want!" he went to walk around Jai and get me but Jai blocked his path again.

"I said leave her, now don't make me hurt you !"

Danny went to punch Jai in the face but before he could he was being slammed into the wall. I gasped as plaster flew at me and over my new dress, i looked at my friend who stood their in shock, I could see that Ash has pulled Sakura behind him to protect her, I couldn't help but smile even though the situation I was in. Jai got up and left an unconsious Danny laying on the floor, he walked up to me and his eyes ran over me asif he was checking if I'd been hurt but that couldn't be what he was doing, his eyes moved to fast to see properly. He took my hand and led me outside, far enough away so that we were out of sight of everyone, I followed still in shock from the fact that he'd just ruined some-ones house and left the love of my life unconsiuos. I looked down at my arm realising I had been cut in the fuss, it wasn't deep but the blood was running down my arm.

"Get out of here", he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Errrr...excuse me?"

"You need to go!!"

"Your not the boss of me, I want to enjoy the rest of the party", I yelled.

That's when he looked me in the eye. His eyes had gone all dark and his face was alot paler, his top lip was pushed out more and there was two little indents on his bottoms lip.

"Go"

"Are you okay ?"

His throat gave a growl and before I knew it he was being rugby tackled to the ground, Ash was on top of him holding his arms down.

"Go Kassi, take your friends home aswell!!"

I ran back inside the party and grabbed Sakura, she was about to pour herself a drink. We then looked round the party for the rest of them, we found Demi holding up Chelsea, who was a drunken mess. It wasn't hard to find Blaise she was in the kitchen, surrounded by boys, Carter Samuel had is arms round her neck, resting his hand on her breast. This angered me, yeah Blaise was older than me but she had the mental age of 5. I ran over and punched Carter in the face, he looked at me and started yelling at me i grabbed Blaises arm and pulled her off. It was a struggle to hold the extremely tall Chelsea up, but somehow Demi and I managed it. Sakura was practically carrying Blaise, we made it to Chelsea's house eventually and we all collapsed onto the floor. Chelsea, Blaise and Demi crashed out within seconds but I had to speak to Sakura. As she got into bed questions were knawing at my insides.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Jai and Ash?"

"..."

"Well..."

"Yes, I have abit."

I knew she was tired so I decided not to push her further. I fell into a deep sleep about facebook and dogs.


	5. The Lake !

**I would like to thank Georgia, Rebecca, Samantha And Chelsea !! :) I never expected to write her name on here !!**

**But due to shortage in reviews (as i dont count yours Rebecca) I will not be uploading chapter 6 until i see more :(**

* * *

I was back at home after the night at Chelsea's and I hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Sakura, so I was left without any answers. I unpacked my overnight bag and went downstairs to find my dad, hopefully he wasn't drunk. As I walked down the stairs I could hear laughing. A female voice. I opened the door to see dad and some woman sitting on the sofa laughing, dad was drinking....tea. Well this is a first, I thought to myself as I slowly walked into the room.  
"Hey dad", I was unsure on how to act.  
"Hello darling, this is Jane."  
She smiled at me, it was a nice, warm smile. I was going to like her. She was wearing a blue blouse and smart black trousers, her hair in a messy bun with curly strands framing her face and a fringe that swept across her forehead. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and her teeth were white and perfectly straight. There was a knock at the door, so I left them to it.

I pulled the door open and there stood Danny, he wouldn't look me in the eye. The silence lasted for quite awhile before I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You must have come here for a reason ?"

"Yes....erm....I came to apoligise," He looked at me then," I was really out of order last night and.....I just had too much to drink, I can't even remember half the stuff what happened but I knew I had done something wrong to you soo.......I'm really sorry."

I just looked at him, I didn't know what to feel but I could see the sincerity in his eyes but I didn't know what I should do. I looked at his semi-muscular body, his tanned skin, his blue eyes shimmered. Everyone makes mistakes, everybody gets a little bit too drunk sometimes. It wasn't that bad what he'd done, everyone was so drunk they would have forgotten it anyway. I smiled at him, no way could I stay mad at that.

"Forget it, no harm done." I suddenly remembered him being thrown through a wall," Oh my god what about you...Are you ok ??"

"Yeah, like you said no harm done."

He smiled and was about to walk away when he turned and pulled me into a big bear hug, my breath had almost all been squeezed out of me when he finally let go.

"Do you want to go for a ride??", he gestured to the shiny, red covertable sitting infront of my house. He pulled out his keys and clicked a button making the cars light turn on and off, I presume he was unlocking the car. " Maybe go up the lake?? Or the commons ??"

"Yeah sure, let me go grab my jacket." I ran back inside and pulled my black leather jacket off the hanger, along with my new gold scarf. I called to my dad to let him know I was going out and ran down the path, as you can tell I was excited.

We drove off through the country towards the lake and I smiled the whole way there. We jokingly sand along to songs and Danny even let me have a go at driving. I nearly crashed into a tree but still we had a good time. After a while we just sat in his car and talked, looking across the lake, the water looked very inviting but I knew it would be stupid to go in.

"The water looks very inviting, don't you think ?", SHIT SHIT SHIT, why would I even say that???

"Yeah actually it does"

I looked at him now and a smile was spreading across his face. Like he had an idea. He was out of the car in a flash and he had taken off his t-shirt and jeans, I just stared at him but before I knew it he was unbuckling my seat belt and trying to take my jacket off.

"Danny, no !! What are you doing??"

It wasn't what I thought, I was now in my vest and knickers and Danny had thrown me over his shoulder. We were heading for the water and Danny just chucked me in. I screamed as the water was alot colder than I thought it was going to be but soon enough I was in someones arms and we were splashing about. Eventually the coldness got too much and we had to get out, Danny gave me a towel he had in the back of his car from when he went surfing. Too soon were we heading back home, me in his t-shirt and him shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his uncovered torso. We took the long route home, so Danny could show me some of his favourite places in the countryside. I ended up falling asleep but before I drifted off I thought of how now 'The Lake' was going to be mine and Danny's special place. I was shaken awake by Danny, we were round the corner from my house, I quickly gave him his t-shirt back and put my vest and jacket back on. Being the gentleman that he is, he turned around whilst I changed.

He walked me to my door, as I was about to open the door he pulled my arm and looked into my eyes. I felt asif he could see my soul we stood like that for a good 5 minutes when my dad came to the door and made me come in because the open door was letting all the warmth out. I looked at Danny one last time said goodbye and rushed into the house. My dad just stood there smiling at me, I looked behind him to see black sacks filled with bottles of alcohol. I met his smile with a confused look.

"I'm getting rid of it, hun", He smiled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with _Jannneee_ would it ??"

He bit his bottom lip and took the bags outside. This was the start of something great i could just tell it.


	6. Jai And A Little Suprise !

_Monday :)_

My alarm rang in my ears making me sit up. _Eurghh, I hate Mondays,_ I thought as I pulled myself out of bed. I looked in the mirror to see my hair sticking out in many different directions, well I suppose not everything can be perfect. I had a quick shower and was dancing around my room to _Justin Beiber - baby_ when my dad knocked on the door and told me if I didnt hurry up i'd be late, I rushed to clean my teeth and had to sprint most of the way to school.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books, looking around I couldn't see my friends so I went to the hall. No suprise Demi was in there eating, with Blaise. They waved at me and started to walk over, Sakura came rushing through the crowd behind them waving a piece of paper in the air.

"I GOT IN !! I ACTUALLY GOT IN !!" She was yelling at the top of her voice, turning a few heads," My retardness didn't put them off !!"

She had calmed down abit now and was showing us her acception letter into the creative media course she was taking. We said our congratulations and started to organize something to celebrate it with, then we realised Chelsea was nowhere to be seen, this kinda sucked as we now had english, a boring lesson we all had together. It would help if we had a decent teacher, but we had a fat man who tucked his tie into his trousers. His moustache often held crumbs and his smile was ruined by his yellow teeth.

I walked in and there sat Danny at the back of the room, when he saw me his face brightened. I smiled at him and took my seat in the middle. Halfway through the lesson I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and the boy behind me gave me a note, I gave him a puzzled look and he pointed to Danny. I read the note:

_I had a great time yesterday, maybe we could go out again ??_

I looked at him, he was smiling a great smile. I nodded which only made his smile widen. Chelsea walked in the room a few minutes before the bell went. After english I walked with Sakura and Demi to music, I thought our english teacher was bad, he's nothing compared to our music teacher. Mr Purse was a man of about 150, he had grey hair with a matching beard, he said stupid things like, 'If you don't shut up, she gets it'. He always expected more than we could provide and he enjoyed making us copy worksheets. Even though we were walking to hell, I couldn't help but smile. I was going out with Danny again, hopefully this time we'll be able to say goodbye properly. I sat down at a keyboard and Jai came and sat next to me.

"Hey Kassi."

"Hello."

He looked at me for a while and then went on with his work, I looked at Demi who was mouthing something at me, I couldn't understand but I knew it had something to do with Jai, I tried miming what back to her but I still couldn't understand.

"She's trying to tell you that I was looking at you." I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Oh."

Demi looked embarrassed at the fact that Jai had saw her. She immediatley turned around and went back to playing the keyboard.

"What happened to you saturday??" I demanded.

He was silent, the bell rang and he was out the door in a flash, without answering my question. At lunch I told the rest of the gang about Danny and what we did yesterday, Demi thought it was really romantic, Sakura and Blaise don't really like Danny so they weren't very supportive and Chelsea told me I should go for it.

As I was walking home Jai ran to catch up with me, he changed his pace to match mine and didn't say anything for a while but the peacefulness was ruined.

"I think we need to talk."

"You think", I think I may have overused the sarcasm.

"Well...."

"Let me guess your a vampire and wanted my blood," I was joking, it just seemed that alot of people had been going on about vampires lately but when I looked at him he wasn't laughing, he had froze where he stood.

"Yes", he smiled then," Do you want to see my fangs?"

Before I could scream at his extended canines his hand was over my mouth and he'd grabbed arm to stop me running away.

"Please don't scream", his fangs had gone now, "I promise I wont hurt you."

I shut my mouth and he removed his hand. I just looked at him waiting for an explanation, his mouth opened and then closed again. Asif he was trying to explain but he couldn't find the words.

"Can we speak about this somewhere more private ?"

"Errr, yeah sure", I said," My dads at work at till 6 so why don't you come to mine ?"

We walked to my house in silence but once we got inside, we couldn't stop. Jai explained to me all about vampires, werwolves, witches and shapeshifters. After I'd learned the basics we spoke about all the supernaturals, soon he'd gotten bored of the subject and we spoke about life in general. He was a really good listener when I told him about my dad's alcohol and how he'd gave it up over some woman, where as I couldn't help but ask questions when he told me about his family. He stayed until 7.00pm and my dad left us alone which was a suprise, I felt something for Jai but not the same as Danny. Me and Jai had both had similar lives, his mum was an acholic when he was human, his dad had died in the civil war. We both knew what it was like but he'd had 100s of years to get over it unlike me. At 7.00pm my dad came in and said that I needed to eat my dinner and I could talk to my friend at school tomorrow, Jai left and agreed to meet me so we could walk to school tomorrow.

* * *

The week past quite quickly. Jai and I walked to and from school with each other and never ran out of things to talk about, once Alexis saw us and pulled over next to us.

"Kassandra," She used my full name,"You better stay away from Danny, don't think I didn't know about the two of you meeting up. You know he's my boyfriend so back off"

With that she drove off, her wheels screaching at the speed. I just stood there looking after her with a confused look on my face, I thought she was with that boy who didn't bother going to college and worked at burgerking. Jai pulled at my arm and we carried on walking, it came to my house and I hugged Jai goodbye. As soon as I was in my house I texted Danny.

_Just been threatened by ur girlfriend !! Y dint you tell me u were back together !?!?_

The reply was almost immediatley, it seems he a fast texter.

_Bcoz me n her aint together, shes being a twat !! I'll sort it out xx_

I smiled as I saw he'd put kisses on the end, such a small thing can make my day. I walked into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich but instead of finding cheese, I found Jane.

"Hello Kassi"

"Hi, have you seen my dad ?"

"Yes, he's in the garden," She looked at me excitement in her eyes," He has a little suprise for you."

Going into the garden I could see my dad leaning over something, he looked like he was struggling with it so I ran over to him.

"SUPRISE!!" He yelled and he let go of what he was holding. Before I knew it I had been knocked over and had something attacking my face with its tongue. It was a puppy.

"Oh hello...hello, your a cute theng aren't you!!" I said in that stupid voice every-one uses for animals. "Ohhhh thank you sooo much dad!!"

"Its alright, it's a boy" He smiled,"What are you going to name him?"

I looked down to the chocolate puppy labrador in my arms.

"I think I'll name him Bailey."

"Thats a lovely name Kassi." My dad stroked Bailey then went inside the house.


	7. Bailey At The Lake

_**Thanks for the reviews :) xx**_

_

* * *

_

At lunch today Danny introduced me to his little group of friends. There were 2 boys that looked exactly alike, clearly twins. They both had black hair and were very muscular, the taller one, who I think was called Alex, had dark eyes, almost black. His twin, Ben, had eyes that were green like emeralds. Next to them sat a boy I already knew, Paul. He was a tall, ginger who loved himself. Every-one else hated him well except his friends. There was also a short boy who looked quite young, his light brown hair fell into his eyes and his nose was sprinkled in freckles making him look younger. His name was Luke, he smiled at me shyly and I gave him what I hoped was my a warm smile. We made small talk and I walked with Danny to my next lesson, which just so happened to be maths.

"So what do you think of the gang?" He aksed.

"Not as bad as I thought" I laughed.

As we walked Danny grabbed my hand, he didn't let go like I thought he would. Once we got to my maths room, I saw that the class had gone in. Through the glass I could see Chelsea and Sakura dancing behind our maths teacher, ahhh I love my friends. I let go of Dannys hand unwillingly and opened the door but before I could go in he turned me around and kissed me. I heard multiple gasps behind me and when I looked I saw that the whole class was looking through the door. Jai was next to the door giving Danny evils, I just said goodbye to Danny and quickly hurried into the room. Most of the lesson we spent talkig abou the fair _**( erm im not sure if you know what i mean, its like a carnival...unsafe rides, that you love, burger stalls, candyfloss (: ) **_After school I invited Jai in to see Bailey but as soon as Bailey saw him, he was barking uncontrollably and shaking with anger. I had never seen him like this and he had been very well behaved, I struggled to get him in the kitchen away from Jai. Jai left not soon after.

_Later that night._

So the fairs coming to town soon, I can't wait. Danny asked me to go with him, it's going to be like a group thing; Me, Danny, Sakura, Ash, Chelsea, Alex, Demi, Ben, Blaise and Luke. I wanted to invite Jai but every-one was against it apart from Sakura and Blaise, even Ash thought it would be best if Jai didn't come. I layed on my bed with Bailey next to me, stroking his head. I started to think about Danny, I must have dozed off because I was being chased through the woods and I could hear growling. I was awoken by stones being thrown at my bedroom window, looking out I could just make out a tall boy but behind him I could see his car, It was Danny. He motioned for me to come out, I climbed out of my bedroom window and slid down the porch roof. I was then caught in a pair of strong arms before I crashed to the ground, I heard little pants of breathing and saw I'd forgot to shut the window and Bailey was on the porch roof, he then jumped onto Danny and attacked him with his tongue, like he did to me when I first got him. Danny chuckled.

'Bailey!!' I hissed,'Get back in the house!'

'It's alright,' Danny whispered,'He can come.'

I climbed into Danny's car with Bailey on my lap, we drove to the lake. We sat on the big rock next to the water, Bailey never left Danny alone and Danny never left Bailey alone. I felt like a third wheel on their date. Eventually Bailey fell asleep on Danny's lap, so I had a chance to be with Danny. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head, we stayed like this for ages, talking and laughing, it was great. But I then became very tired and we had to go home. I was about to get out of the car but Danny pulled me back, it was going to happen again for the second time today. He kissed me, gently at first but then it became more passionate and I had to pull away for air. He laughed and stroked my face.

'You should get to bed!' he said.

'Bye', I kissed him once more and then got out the car with Bailey in my arms.


	8. DUN DUN DUNNNN !

_**Thank you to all the reviewers, you guys are actually brightening my day :) This is going to be a special chapter...so i hope you enjoy bishes ! **_

_**Kennady x**_

It was the night of the fair, Me and the rest of my gang were walking towards the jumping frog where we promised to meet the boys, I caught site of Danny first he stood slightly taller than the rest. I wondered why but then I realised he was standing on step, I practically ran to him and fell into his arms but not in the romantic way, in the way that I tripped on a stone and literally fell into his arms. We had such a laugh and I couldn't help but notice how close Sakura and Ash were getting. We went High-Energy and Demi lost all her spare change, Me and Danny went on XLR8 and I've never screamed so much in my life. Chelsea bashed her head at the top of Oblivion and I think is going to get with Alex, they hadnt seperated all night. I was going to try an hook up Blaise with Ben but they just can't seem to get along. It was near the end of the night but I couldn't go with out candyfloss, Danny told me to wait for him but I'm not a child, I can get candyfloss on my own.

I was just paying the woman at the stall when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, at first I thought it was Danny being playful but then suddenly there was a voice as sharp as razor blades in my ear. My hands were being tied behind my back.

'Scream and your going to get hurt.' I recognised that voice. Jai.

_Dannys POV_

I was getting off the ride when I saw Kassi leave the group, I had told her to wait for me. I kept my eyes on her as I pushed through the crowd but I was pulled into a pair of small, bony arms.

'Danny baby, we should get back together.' Alexis tried to kiss me but I pushed her off, she fell to the floor into a puddle. Her white top was splattered with mud and her make-up was smudged over her face. She'd never looked so bad. 'You'll regret that.' She hissed.

I ran over to where my friends were standing. 'CANDYFLOSS' Chelsea shouted at me, I remember now, Kassi wanted some. I ran over to the candy floss stand to see that filthy leech's car screech out of the car park. The anger was bubbling up inside me and I was starting to growl uncontrollably, I ran as fast as I could back to the group and pulled all the boys to the side. They knew something was up when they saw me, I couldn't get my words out all I managed to say was '...Kassi....Jai....Leech.'

But they all knew what I meant even Ash was with us when Alex declared we had to go get Jai. We ran into the woods nearby, where me, Alex, Ben and Luke.....

_Kassi's POV_

He pulled me to the car while I was thrashing about in his grasp. He put me in the front seat and drove to the lake, no no no, if I was going to die anywhere please not here. He pulled me out of the car and untied my hands. I rubbed my red wrists and bit back tears, I looked at Jai and he was smiling.

'Why ?' One tear escaped my eyes.

'No don't cry', He wiped away the tear,'It's going to be okay, I'm going to make you happy, Me and you together. Forever.'

He emphazized the forever part and thats when I realised what he meant, he was going to turn me into a vampire.

'No.'

'You will love it. Being able to run so fast, to hear and see everything.' He pulled me towards him and took my face into his hands. 'And the beauty, not that you can get any better.'

I blushed at his comment. Jai pushed my hair away from my neck and started to kiss me, his lips were ice cold but I couldn't help it but I was enjoying it. I tried to get angry at Jai but I was totally under his control whilst he was kissing me. Before I knew it I was kissing him back, things were getting quite passionate when he looked into my eyes, his eyes were all black like the other night at the party. He went to bite down on my neck but I jumped away, I tripped over a couple of twigs and was sent flying to the floor. Looking up at him his mouth smiling an evil smile with his fangs on show. I whimpered and wish I had listened to Danny. Jai picked me up and bit into my neck, I screamed as loud as possible, the pain in my neck was unbearable. I felt his fangs leave my neck and I was about to fall unconsiuos when he pushed his wrist into my mouth. I realised he had cut his wrist, his blood was pouring into my mouth. When it touched my taste buds for the first time I was in heaven, soon I was gulping it down but too soon did my body feel on fire. I was screaming and screaming, I wanted Jai to make it stop, tears rolling down my cheeks I was scratching at my arms and face trying to make the burning stop.

'Ssshhh', Jai was rocking me back and forth,'It'll be over soon.'

_Dannys POV_

We were running through the woods on all fours. Man I loved it when we were wolves, I just felt so free. I could smell him....It was disgusting. He had took her to the lake, we were nearly there when I heard her scream. It was an ear breaking shriek. I pushed myself to go faster and when I got to the clearing I found her in his arms unconsious.


	9. Vampire

**I would like to say a special thanks to AimeeZeVampire :) **

**You encouraged me to finally finish the last chapter !!**

**Thank you so much xx**

**I know this isn't a long chapter but I wrote it in a night and had to upload it ;D**

_Dannys POV_

He looked up when he heard us coming, he sat there smiling at me, it was an evil smirk. He carried Kassi and layed her down in the soft part of the grass behind him, away from me. A growl escaped my lips as I charged toward him.

'I'm going to kill you,' I growled, ' How dare you touch her !!'

'Don't be like that Danny,' He had his fangs on show just to annoy me, 'She quite enjoyed my kisses, infact the last thing I heard in her thoughts was how much she enjoyed it.'

He laughed, I had him by the neck within seconds. He didn't see that coming the dirty leech, I swung him round a few times then into the nearest tree with so much force the tree knocked over. He stood up after a few seconds and snapped his neck back into place, he glared at me now and before I knew it he was on my back his claws digging into my jumped off my back and stood in a fighting crouch infront of me, I snapped at his neck multiple times but he was too swift

'You should forget about her, dog.' He whispered into my ear, 'She'll be like me soon enough and because I was the one who changed her, we will be like soulmates!'

'Jai, do you realised what you've done?' Ash spoke up now, 'You know the royals will be all over you for turning a human that was with a werewolf!'

'Ahhh brother, you see that is where you are wrong,' We all looked at each other not understanding what Jai was trying to say. 'The royals will be pleased I took her away from the dog. Kassi is infact _'The Juliahana'_ He put on an italian accent, vampires originated from Italy not transylvania, or however you spell it.

'What?' Ash gasped.

'What's going on?' Ben growled, we werewolves don't like to be in a conversation when we don't know what's going on.

'Silly pup, Kassi is like a chosen one.' He smiled at me,' She was suppose to be born vampire but there was some sort of chemical reaction and she became human, yes, she has had to reborn a few times till one of us vampires finally found her but here she is and the whole her and I being able to be together was just a little bonus'

'Why is she so special though, just because she was suppose to be vampire' I asked.

'The chemical reaction gave her special powers, it would have been such a waste if she never got to use them properly and whoever turned her got to bask in her amazing beauty_** Forever**_.'

'You...' Millions of curses ran through my head in a second.

Ben took him from behind and soon we were all about to rip shreds of him when I heard movement near the trees. Kassi was awake, she slowly walked towards us, her eyes moving from Jai on the floor to the surrounding wolves aorund him. She looked amazing, not that she was ugly before, her eyes were layered with thick lashes, her high cheekbones and sharp looking features made me drool abit, but don't get the wrong idea i'm in wolf form remember. Her hair looked shiny and smooth and her full plump lips were in the shape of a small 'o'. I could smell her from here, she didn't smell the same as the other blood suckers, it was nice. She didn't trip or fall like she usually did and that took away part of her charm, her head was facing up slightly showing confidence and her teeth were as white as well white.

'What are you doing?' Her voice sang.

'About to kill this filthy fucker!' I hissed looking at Jai, but when I saw his face I was drained of emotions. He was smiling.

'I don't think so, mutt.' Her voice was a low hiss that matched my own.

'What?' I was taken aback.

'You heard, let him go.'

She formed a fighting crouch which Jai had done earlier, she was about to pounce on me when Jai walked up to her.

'Don't worry about it,' He took her into his arms, she was still glaring at me,' You need to feed or theres going to be trouble.'

I felt like I was going to cry, which wasn't very manly of me. I changed back into my human form along with the rest of the wolves. Ash just stood there shaking his head, looking at Jai in shame.

'Kassi?' I reached toward her but she flitted away, clearly she had gotten use to her new body already.

'Goodbye Danny.' Jai laughed as he pulled Kassi away.


	10. Blood !

**Holaa !**

**Vampire Diaries was ace this week ! (Y)**

**Do any of you even read this part ?**

**Probably Not :(**

Kassi's POV

I looked at Jai, he was alot more amazing now with my perfect eyesight. I always thought you had to get use to your hightened senses but to me it all just came naturally. We drove all the way to a little log cabin on the other side of town, it was hidden by trees, secluded, and had a small lake in the back garden. Inside gave off a warm feeling to my new found coldness.

Jai sat down on the sofa that was facing a medium size plasma screen TV, he pulled me with him and sat me on his lap. I snuggled into him feeling safe in his strong arms, I couldn't understand this sudden pull to him but it was like a magnet. I looked up at him and his eyes were all black, he looked down at me and then realised what I wanted.

'Oh sorry I forgot you needed blood, I'm so use to you being a human', he chuckled as he pulled a blood bag out of the fridge.

After gulping it down my thoughts became clearer and the pull to Jai wasn't so strong, now that I wasn't so confused I couldn't stop my thoughts from going to Danny. His face when I walked away, I felt like I'd not only just stabbed him but myself aswell, the pain I suddenly felt brought tears to my eyes. I needed Danny, screw this shit. I was faster than Jai being a newborn and all. I raced to the door but bashed into a thick wall which was Jai.

'First of I can hear your thoughts so theres no point in you planning to escape when you are right next to me', he tapped my head when he said thoughts. 'Second, this isn't some sort of gay twilight thing going on here, you being a newborn makes ME stronger than YOU.'

I turned around and walked to what must have been the bedroom, I shut the door and locked it. It wouldn't stop him but it would slow him down if I needed it. He can't hear me if I'm not in the same room as him, he had told me that ages ago. I flopped down on the bed and cried myself to sleep. Why would I do this, I cant even blame Jai, I did this to myself. There was a knock at the door.

'Kassi let me in, you need to feed', I opened the door and walked past him to the fridge. It was empty.

'How am I suppose to feed if theres no blood', I kept my voice deadpan.

'Kassi, don't be like this,' I hadn't fed and the pull to Jai was strong.

I sniffed as he pulled at my hand, I couldn't stop myself from running into his arms. I could feel him smiling against the top of my head, I liked it. We walked out the cabin and into the surrounding woods hand in hand. I could hear some hikers near by, Jai nodded at me and we stalked toward them. I didn't know how I was going to do this but Jai told me just to let the animal instinct take control. I was only half way through my human when Jai pulled me off of him.

'Jai I'm not done', I was fighting against him to get to the corpse on the floor.

'Yes you are, I cant let you feed till your full if your going to hate me when your done.'

'But Jaiiiii'

'No.'

He pulled me all the way back to the cabin and locked me in a room while he went to take care of the bodies. When he came back he let me have the run of the house, I felt like a dog. I spent most of the day on the sofa watching TV, how boring does this get?

'Jai are we going to live our lives in this cabin?' I asked.

'No don't be silly, we just have to wait till things cool down and then I'll take you to get some of your stuff,' He made it seem like the perfect plan, 'You'll tell your dad you want to live with me, and then we'll travel the world, do whatever you want to do, go wherever you want to do!'

'Can I say goodbye to my friends'.

'No, they'll wonder why your with me and where your going.' My face immediatley fell, 'Im sorry Kassi.'

'I understand.'

'Hey why don't we go now, your dad is wondering where you are!'

We got into his car and drove to my house, I let a few tears slip out when I thought Jai wasn't looking. When we arrived, I jumped out the car and ran up the steps but before I could get to the door my dad came running out and enveloped me in a big hug.

'Where have you been hun?' He was crying.

'Dad I'm soo sorry,' I realised how different my voice sounded and bit my lip waiting for my dad to say something.

'It's ok, just don't ever leave me again,' He had dragged me inside and was still hugging me.

Jai waited in the car incase my dad started on him, not that he couldnt handle it. I had to get away from Jai, being so far away from him I couldnt feel the pull. I whispered most of the story to my dad in a hushed tone, leaving out the bit about vampires and werewolves. He immediatley jumped up and was about to give Jai a beating when I stopped him.

'You can't, promise me you will leave it,' I put a restraining hand on his shoulder, 'Or you'll get yourself killed!'

'Ok then but you can't expect me to let you go back with him!' He hissed.

'I don't,' I whispered, ' I expect you to help me out the back without him noticing.'


	11. Fights and IceCream

My dad walked outside as planned, baseball bat in hand. I ran out after him pleading him to stop and to listen. I tugged on his arm not at my full strength I didnt want to hurt him. Jai jumped out of the car his hands up as if my dad was pointing a gun at him.

'You....You took her away from me,' It was a statement not a question.

'It wasn't like that dad, I wanted to go with him.'

'Go back inside Kassi!' My dad yelled. I heard Bailey barking from inside the house.

'Bailey!' I whispered under my breath.

I ran inside the house and grabbed Bailey, I called Danny. I was on the floor being cuddling Bailey when he answered.

'Kassi, oh my god, are you okay ?' He rushed his words out.

'Get to my house as fast as you can!'

'I'll be there in 2 minutes.' I heard him grab his car keys.

Then ran back to the scene at the front of my house, where my dad was yelling at Jai.

'Dad, dad,' He wasn't listening. 'Dad, stop I'm going to live with Jai and there's nothing you can do to stop me!'

'What?' That was like a stab in the heart for him.

'I will visit I promise but I love him.' I smiled at Jai.

This was when Danny pulled up and the rest of his gang of werewolves jumped out of his car. I wanted to cry as I watched him run over to me, I felt all the feelings I had for him come rushing back but magnified. Ignoring my dad and Jai, who had a bat near his head. He picked me up and hugged me.

'No Danny, I love Jai' Danny let go of me and looked away.

I pulled my dad away from Jai and made a gap between us and them.

'Now!' I yelled.

Two giant wolves jumped ontop of Jais car behind him, erasing one way of him escaping another two either side of him and Danny infront. He looked around and then he looked at me, I smiled at him again. I pulled my dad further away so he wouldn't get hurt.

'You thought you could take her away from me !' Danny growled even though he wasn't in wolf form.

Thats when my dad fell to his knees clutching his chest, I caught him before he hit the floor but not before I screamed. This was a mistake, all the wolves turned to look and that's when Jai ran for it. A couple of wolves chased after him but the others came to help my dad. We raced to the hospital and it turned out 'my dad was just in shock from something' is what the the nurse said. I looked over at Danny and he nodded. My dad had nearly had a heart attack at the multiple supernaturals outside his house. The nice lady told me my dad was going to be fine, he just needed a few days rest at the hospital and then he's be straight back to normal.

'That's great thank you,' Danny came up behind me thanking the nurse.

'Oh Danny, I'm so so so sorry,' I cried turning around and being welcomed by a warm hug.

'It's ok, you couldn't help it at first,' He pulled me closer to him.

We left the hospital and went for ice-cream. I didn't want to leave Danny's side for a long time.

'How did you know ?' I asked.

'How did I know what?' He gave me a confused look.

'How did you know I was lying about loving Jai back at the house?'

'I saw the look you gave me when I got out of the car,' I smiled. ' I also saw you rub your palm against your thigh, You do that all the time when you lie.'

'Oh I never noticed.'

'Yeah and you scratch your ear if your nervous.'

'How do you know that?'

'I'm very observant.'

'Yes, yes you are.'

I went to lick my ice-cream but had it pushed into my face instead, I gasped as the cold hit my face. Danny sat there lauhing for ages as I scooped it off my face with a bunch of napkins.

'I wanted to eat that.' I sulked.

'Here have mine,' I took it without saying thank you.

'Hey you werent suppose to actually take it,' He laughed. 'Your meant to say are you sure and then I say no!'

'Well thats tough shit !' I gave him my best smile.

We walked back to his car holding hands, it reminded me of back in the woods with Jai, I shivered at the thought, but Danny's hand fit mine perfectly. I asked Danny to stay with me tonight when he dropped me off.

'Are you sure ?' He looked around.

'Yeah my dad wouldn't want me to be alone.'

We walked into my house and I turned the fire on whilst he fed Bailey, we fell into a pattern asif we were married. Later on in the evening, It was about 10.00pm and we were snuggled up in a blanket on the rug infront of the fire. Here we were Vampire and Werewolf. And Bailey. It was against the law, a supernatural law, for us to be in love and thats exactly what we were, in love. Bailey fell asleep on my lap and I fell asleep leaning against Danny. Apart from the fact my dad was in hospital, I had never been happier.

_The next day !_

I woke up in my bed, Bailey curled up near my feet and a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw Danny was still asleep, he looked like a baby while he was sleeping. A innocent, vulnerable, little baby. I woke him up with a kiss, he smiled at me with one eye still closed.

'You need to feed, don't you ?'

'Yeah but don't worry, I know how to do it without killing anybody,' He pulled at my arm, 'It's ok Danny, I can handle myself.'

'I don't doubt that but I thought we should go out together, I've always wanted to know what it looked like, a vampire feeding.' He cringed at the idea. ' We could take Bailey for a walk whilst we done it.'

I smiled and nodded at him, then I pulled him out of bed. Amazing myself at this new strength. He chuckled as I struggled to pick him up. Bailey awoke to the sound of Dannys laughter and licked his face.

'Come on you two !,' I shouted. 'I'm hungry!'

Danny laughed once more and then raced to get dressed.


	12. Back to school

Sorry its been so long but I havent had alot of time recently !

But guess what lucky girl got a blackberry ?

That's right me !

With my dad back from the hospital, Danny and I have to sneak around because he wasn't too happy to hear that he'd been staying here while he was ill. So now Danny comes in through the window once my dad is cold out but sometimes we drive out to the lake for a make-out session. I know that Danny wants to go further but I'm not sure if I'm ready and he understands.

I wake up and realise that we fell asleep at the lake. 'Oh shit', I push Danny to wake him up and he stirs.

'Get up!' I practically yell.

'Shush !' he presses a finger to my lips.

'We have to be at school in 15minutes!' I squirm out from underneath him.

'Ahh well.' He kisses me then drifts back to sleep.

'Danny I am going to kick you in a minute.' I use my strength to pull him up.

'Ahh the negatives of having a vampire girlfriend,' he mutters whilst pulling on his tee-shirt.

'My dad's going to go mental !'

'No he's not, he's the least of our worries.'

'What ?'

'Jai is going to have told the royals, you know.' I just stare at him, 'We aren't allowed to be together, vampire and werewolf. They'll probably kill me but because your newborn they keep you alive, that and the fact that your something special to them.'

I shivered realising what he said was true and was the reality I was living in.

We drive to school Danny barely awake whilst driving made me nervous but I knew neither of us were in danger from a car crash. I smiled at him and he smiled back. As we pull up outside school, I could hear the whispers around me.

'She's in the same clothes as yesterday, I wonder if he finally bedded her?'

'God watta slag,'

'She's in her dirty clothes.'

'Skank much?'

I swung round and was about to shout abuse but I was pulled by a pair of equally strong arms.

'Leave it.' He whispered.

I shook my head and continued to turn around.

'Listen here, You stupid bitches!' I was near shouting. ' I haven't slept with him, and how you can say anything about me being a slut? Kristy is that a skirt or a belt?' I moved to the next one. 'And you? You lost your virginity when you were 14 ! So shut the fuck up and stay out of my personal life!'

They stood there mouths open when one of was about to retaliate, Danny stepped in.

'Enough ladies!' And this time he pulled me away with enough strength to move me.

I heard one of them mutter..'Fat bitch!' That was it I turned and strided over to her, I knew who it was immediatley, her name was Melissa. She had a blonde bob and sharp blue eyes. She eyed me then went to turn but before she could I punched her with not as much force as I wanted but enough to send her flying into the lockers. She was on the floor blood dripping out of her nose and half of her face turning red.

'Next time say it to my face and see what happens!' I hissed then walked away, towards an open mouthed Danny, asif nothing had happened.

School passed slowly, I hadn't seen my friends since that night I went missing but luckily the wolves had come up with an alibi. I was attacked by multiple bear hugs and someone even had me in a head lock. I laughed but tears were nearly spilling out of my eyes when I realised I was going to have to leave these all behind. Blaise had twilight in her hand which made me chuckle, it was her all time favourite book. God, what would she do if she knew about what I was ? Probably make me turn her. It turns out that Sakura has been having the time of her life while I was gone, her and Ash were all over each othere, all the time. It was making me feel quite sick. After school Danny walked home with me, my dad was out so that meant Danny was free to come in without being questioned.

'Kassi, we need to talk,' I knew what he was going to say. He was going to leave me so he didn't have to die.

'Yes I understand,'

'I dont think you do.'

'what ?'

'We need to come up with a way we can be together.' I looked up at his perfect face,' even if it means having to leave all this behind.'

'But Danny...'

'I can understand if you'd rather not be with me but I can't stay here seeing you everyday if I can't be with you.'

'Danny if we run away they'll catch us.'

'I know..'

'We could always fake our own deaths.' I was just brainstorming but Danny looked up when I mentioned this.

'We wouldn't be able to tell anyone Kassi, would you be willing to do that just for me?'

'Its not just for you.' I took his big hand in mine, now small and delicate. ' Its for us.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'


	13. Back to the Lake

Me and Danny drove down to the lake with the music blasting and the roof down. It was becoming normal to spend all my time with him but I knew I didn't have much time left with my friends so we agreed to all meet at the lake. When we got there Blaise, Chelsea, Demi, Luke and Ben were already there and had set up a little picnic thing. Except instead if a nice little lunch with scones and frenchstick there was alcopops, vodka, beer, some-one had even made a few cocktails and some snacks e.g crisps, chocolate, melon and some biscuits. Sakura and Ash finally showed up with Sakura on Ash's back trying to make him go faster. Awhh, if only she knew how fast he could really go. When his eyes met mine, he gave me a small reassurring smile. At first things were slightly akward but thankfully Luke broke the ice by making us all laugh. He trip on a rock and went flying, covering us all in mud. That's when we cracked open the drink and when we were sure no-one was looking, Ash slipped me some new flavoured blood. We all sat there talking about the new maths teacher, who Demi thought was a pervert after she caught him looking down her top, when I saw something in the water. I got up and knelt on the edge to get a closer look but was dissapointed that it was only a bit of rock when suddenly some-one was up behind me, I saw Chelsea's reflection before I was pushed into the water. I screamed and has a mouth full of water but when I bobbed to the top I saw them all laughing. Chelsea gave me her hand to help me out when I thought of a way to get her back. I pulled her into the water next to me then was hit by a splash as Luke cannon balled in. Ash was pulling Sakura by her legs in aswell, soon enough we were all in the water splashing each other.

This reminded me of when me and Danny had first came here, I looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere suddenly I felt a pull at my legs and I was dragged under, I kicked and screamed giving me another mouth full of water but this time it wasn't funny. The water wasn't exactly clean so I couldn't see around me even though I had amzing eye sight. Also this person grabbing had a tight grip on my ankles so it was either Danny taking a joke to far or...I gulped, I really hope ot was Danny. I thrashed about as much as I could but still I couldn't escape. I was pulled out of the water and when I took in my surroundings I realised we were further down the lake, round the corner and out of sight. When I came here with my mum she use to make me promise not to go this far. It was very deep and was hidden by a thick forest. I looked around again and this time I found what I was looking for, Danny he was on the floor, clearly in pain. I was next to him a flash but the pain in his eyes made me want to cry. I looked up to see who had done this and there stood Jai. I looked at him and a growl escaped my lips.

'What do you want?' I hissed.

'You.' I flinched away from him.

'Tough shit.' I looked down at Danny who was still writhing in pain.

'Well then I'll have to kill him, he's the only thing standing in my way.'

'You think I'll love you if you kill him.' I scoffed.

'No but soon you won't be able to stand my charms.' He gave me a toothy grin.

'Just let him go and then will talk.'

'Oh sorry no can do, I have actually been sent by the royals to come kill him.' I gasped in horror and when Jai looked down to witness his own handiwork I grabbed the nearest branch and stabbed him in the leg.

Danny was suddenly ok and that's when I realised Jai had more powers than he told me. I pulled Danny up and we ran back to the group. I told Ash what had happened while Danny helped the rest pack up the stuff. Ash ran off into the forest and left me standing there. Sakura rushed over at the departure of her boyfriend.

'Where's he going ?' She asked.

'To find Jai.' I didn't see the point in lying to her, Ash was going to turn her when she was ready but she didn't even know yet.

'What ? Why ?'

'To beat the shit out of him, I hope.' She chuckled.

'Awh Kass, I missed you.' She hugged me.

'I missed you too, but there's something I have to tell you.'

'What ?'

'Stay away from Jai, okay ?' She looked confused. 'I'll tell you but not yet but please please promise me you'll do your best to avoid him ?'

'Why?'

'Like I said, soon everything will become clear Sakura.'

'God your such a tard.' She smiled at me. 'Now you sound like a wise old owl.'

We walked off laughing and pushing each other when Blaise came over squeeling. She knocked Sakura right over, it was times like this that I was thankful I had my VAMPIRE SKILLS.

'Kassi ! Kassi ! Did you see vampire diaries on tuesday ?' She grabbed my arm.

'Of course !' I replied with equal enthusiasm.

'Wasn't Damon hot when he...'

'Yes oh my god what about when Stefan was being..'

'Tortured.' She finished my sentence. 'Yes oh my god I wish vampires were real.'

That's when I saw Sakura stiffen. She knew.


	14. Danny

**Come on guys ! I've updated the last three days and like 2 reviews ! I'm extremely dissapointed so no chapter 15 until I see some. **

***shakes head***

I insisted on Sakura coming to mine after the picnic. When I finally got her alone I couldn't think of what to say. First of all I wanted to test how much she knew without giving anything away but unfortunatley I'm not a smart kinda person so I decided to go straight.

'How much do you know?' I asked looking her in the eye.

'Not the details but I know that they...you are vampires.' She looked away.

'Don't be afraid of me,' I pulled her into a hug.

'Only if you pinky promise not to drink my blood.' We pinky promised then fell onto my bed laughing.

'Do you know what happened to me ?'

'Yeah that Jai is a freak, he's lucky I wasn't let loose on him.' I laughed at the thought of petite little Sakura against Jai. There is no doubt in my mind that Jai would come out alive.

'Did it hurt?' She asked after minutes of silence.

'Hmmmm,'

'Actually don't answer that, it'll only make it worse for me.'

'So he's going to turn you, huh ?' I have to admit I was kind of pleased. Having to be immortal with just Danny would have been good but with one of my best friends aswell. It's going to be amazing.

'He wants to but I'm not sure...' She looks away from me.

'S-k, atleast you get the choice, you know, I never got that.' She looks at me with tears in her eyes. 'Jai just picked what was going to happen to me.'

'That's so horrible.'

'I know, but the thing is, I love being a vampire. Yeah it's hard not to feed off every-one but I get super strength, amazing eye sight, I can run faster than any car and I don't look half bad either. The only problem I have won't apply to you.'

'What's your problem?'

'Danny's a werewolf, It's against the supernatural law for us to be together.'

'Oh Kassi !' She hugged me as I nearly broke down into tears.

'I knew he'd turned you before Ash even broke the news.'

'How ?'

'I don't know, you've never been away more than a day and not texted or called.'

I laughed and squeezed her hand. There was a knock at the window, Sakura looked up slightly startled. This made me laugh harder. She just looked at me and that's when I explained that's how Danny has to get in now. I pulled open the old broken window with ease. But the person who jumped into my room was not Danny and it wasn't Ash come for Sakura.

'Jai, what the hell ?' I hissed.

'Oh don't be like that baby. You know you want me.' I formed a protective crouch infront of Sakura.

'Get out of here!' I whispered to her.

'No.'

'Do you want to die?'

'Meh, it's not on my to-do list.'

'Sakura!' Jais voice broke our conversation. 'The stupid human that ruined my brother.'

'Leave her out of this!,'

'Hmmmm. No.'

'You know the way you talk is starting to get really pathetic.'

'FUCKING HELL !' He punched the brick wall nearest to him, this made a large dent.

'I'd prefer it if you didn't curse.'

'Oh would you now ?' He charged for me but at the last second I pulled away dragging Sakura with me.

With his head jammed into the wall behind us, I threw Sakura over my shoulder, fireman style, and headed out the window. It was alot faster than the stairs. We landed with a soft _thump,_ I ran in the direction of Danny's house. It wasn't too far from here. All the while Sakura was on the phone to Ash letting him no what happened. At the end it was a little I love you more competition so I grabbed the phone and screamed 'Hurry up Fucktard ! We could be fucking dead in a minute because you couldn't fucking hang up the fucking phone.' As you can tell I wasn't exactly in the mood.

When we turned the corner onto Danny's street I saw Alexis' Convertable sitting out side the front of his house. I pulled Sakura off my shoulder and walked slowly to the car. Looking up at his house, they were on the front porch holding hands. I felt my legs buckle. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips, she ran her hand through his hair and made it a full-on tongue wrestle. I was nearly sick. He pulled away but not to break the kiss just to finish it. Sakura wrapped a comforting arm round me and pulled me up. Suddenly I was just filled with anger. I grabbed a shovel laying in the neighbours front garden and started attacking Alexis car. The alarm went off hurting my ears and yet I still kept going. I smashed the window screen first, then the bonnet. I worked my way around the car all the while she was running down the garden screaming abuse at me then I turned on her with my shovel. She looked scared, I advanced towards her but Danny had me in a restraint and Alexis was gone before I had the chance to do any damage. By now Ash was here and was holding Sakura. Danny let go and was about to shout at me when I hit him as hard as I could with the shovel, his face made a crunching sound and he collapsed on the floor clutching his jaw.

'What the hell Kassi ?' His jaw was nearly repaired, he got up and rubbed it.

'You bastard, I hate you!' I was thumping my fists on his chest, which I might add was hard from all the time at the gym. 'How could you do this to me?'

'What ?'

'What happened to me and you forever babe ?' I was crying now. 'What I was I nice for a while but she puts out for you !'

'Kassi, It's not what you think.'

'You've got some nerve.' The voice came from behind me, It was Sakura. She was looking straight past me and at Danny. Her whole body was shaking in anger.

'What?' Danny was really confused then.

Sakura just walked some to him and gave him a bishslap. I would have laughed if I wasn't in the situation I was in.

'She was just nearly killed. That or Jai was going to take her away again. And YOU..' She jabs at his face, practically screaming. ' Your here, with that...that slut!'

'No you don't understand.'

'No You don't understand,' I said tears streaming down my face. ' I loved you but I was nothing but a fill-in while she was with some-one else.'

'Kassi...'

'Go die.' With that I ran as fast as I could, Ash came after me but gave up in the end. I use to be on the athletics team, my legs could go faster than usual when I was a human. That power had only hightened when I became a vampire.

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I stopped when I couldn't go any longer, I realised I was deep into the woods, I didn't care. I collapsed to the ground and laid in the dirt, where I belonged. If a bear came and ate me, well that would only brighten my day. After what seemed like hours, I heard voice calling for me. It was my friends. Demi was the one who discovered me. She cradled me in her arms while the tears started all over again. The others all came and sat around us. Sakura told them what happened with Danny. Alot of cruel words went around the group about Danny all at once. I'd never heard such obseinitys. It soon became dark and we found our way back to the road. Not before Jai once again showed up.

'Really Jai, 3x in one day ?' He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I'd never seen him so sincere.

'That dick is going to pay.' I just clutched at his jacket, I hadn't fed in a while and the pull to him was quite strong. That or he was what I needed to cure my broken heart.

'Jai'

'Hmm?'

'Take me home.'

He drove us all home. My stop being last.

'Come in.' I whispered. If I spoke too loudly, the tears would start again.

We walked up to my old, rotting, house and that's when I spotted Danny on the swing chair.

'Get away from here !' I hissed.

'I need to talk to you,' He whispered.

'Too bad,' Jai stood infront of me.

'Oh please, Kassi.' Danny stood up and was near shouting. 'You see something go wrong and you go running back to him!'

I whimpered. His voice was hurting my ears. Jai heard my thoughts and picked Danny up by the shirt.

'You need to leave.' He chucked him over the fence and walked back to me.


End file.
